Adieu Partie IV
by Narcissss
Summary: Fin de ma saga... En espérant que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !


CROSSOVER avec Supernatural (les droits sur supernatural et ncis ne sont pas à moi, en revanche, ma saga doit l'être, en vertue du droit d'auteur, donc si vous voulez la continuer, merci de me prévenir)

Et voilà, **c'est la fin**.

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Je compte sur vous pour me laisser **une petite review, ça ne vous coûte rien, et ça me fait tellement plaisir **!!

* * *

Il tenait fermement un papier de verre dans sa main droite et le faisait glisser doucement sur le bois.

Lui, c'était Gibbs.

Agent spécial du NCIS, créateur de bateaux à ses heures perdues.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était la seule chose dont il était encore sûr.

0OoO0

**FLASH **

Ziva sentit les larmes monter. Pourtant, elle ne les laissa pas couler.

Elle avait apprit à rester debout en toute circonstance.

Tony venait s'ajouter à une liste déjà longue d'amis et collègues qu'elle avait perdu.

Une larme coula malgré ses efforts.

Elle l'effaça rapidement.

Tony n'était pas comme les autres, il faisait partit de sa famille.

Plus même.

Lors de leur inspection ratée, au moment de la détonation, au moment où elle l'avait vu se cambrer sous l'impact de la balle, au moment où elle l'avait cru mort par sa faute… son cœur s'était temporairement arrêté de battre. Elle avait été incapable de réagir aux assauts des soldats.

Elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait.

Le voir ainsi, mort, étendu dans l'herbe, Gibbs, désespéré, penché au dessus de lui…

…

Elle réalisa alors qu'une autre larme avait suivie la première.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant maintenant.

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

Gibbs se releva doucement. A ses pieds, gisait le corps sans vie d'un agent du NCIS, qui venait de se sacrifier pour eux.

Tim regarda désespérément Ziva.

Il avait vu de nombreux morts au cours de sa carrière au NCIS, mais il ne voulait pas que ce corps rejoigne les autres.

Il attendit et espéra vainement que Ziva le rassure, lui dise qu'il s'en sortirait.

Un jour, Tony lui avait confié qu'il avait peur de mourir. Ce jour-là, il s'était moqué et avait utilisé cette peur contre lui, pour le taquiner.

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté un acte de sa vie.

Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

D'abord Kate, maintenant…

Il aimait beaucoup Kate, mais _lui_…

Il lui avait toujours semblé insouciant et intouchable, se relevant des pires choses, même de la peste.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il avait déclenché une bombe, cachée sous une voiture.

Il l'avait aidé la première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un… Bon, il s'y était pris comme un manche, certes, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

La mort de Tony. C'était une partie de lui qui se brisait.

Avec amertume, il su qu'en partant, l'âme de son collègue emportait la dernière part d'innocence et de naïveté qui restait en lui.

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

- Gibbs !

C'était le cri de sa laborantine préférée.

- Bon sang, j'étais inquiète pour vous ! Ca s'est bien passé alors ! Tant mieux, tu n'imagines même pas les dégâts que cette bombe aurait pu faire ! … Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de pâlir violemment.

Chancelante, elle se tourna vers Jethro, la peur dans les yeux.

- Où est Tony ?

Gibbs eut un frisson. Il détestait ces instants.

Annoncer une mort lui rappelait celles qu'on lui avait, un jour, annoncées… Celles de Shannon et de Kelly.

Mais celle-ci était de loin, de très loin, la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

C'était la mort d'un collègue.

C'était la mort d'un ami.

C'était la mort d'un fils.

Dès le premier jour, il s'était reconnu dans ce garçon : solitaire, bien qu'entouré ; beau parleur, bien que secret.

Il lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait.

Il l'avait formé.

Il l'avait… élevé, en quelque sorte.

Il n'eut pas à prononcer une seule parole, sa douleur s'était reflétée d'elle-même sur son visage.

Abby sentit un étau glacer lui comprimer le cœur.

Elle pleura, en se laissant tomber à terre.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle pleura son ami, son frère…

Elle pleura encore, et encore, sous le regard impuissant et abattu des membres de l'équipe restant.

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

Sam Winchester… Lilith…

Déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, il accéléra un peu plus en direction d'un vieil hôtel miteux.

Arrivé sur place, il entra et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonies vers la chambre qui l'intéressait.

Il frappa et attendit.

Rien.

D'humeur peu patiente, il frappa, et frappa, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme brun de mauvais poil, sortant visiblement d'une douche l'ouvrit.

- Sam Winchester ?

- Qui le demande ?

- Gibbs.

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes le patron de Tony, non ?

- Qui est Lilith ?

Il vit avec intérêt son interlocuteur se figer et blanchir.

Déterminé à avoir les réponses à ses questions, et, indirectement à se rapprocher se Tony, il entra avec autorité et referma la porte derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Sam, dont il se méfiait de plus en plus, l'emmena alors, avec son frère, dans une chasse facile, à proximité.

Peu à peu, il du se faire à l'idée qu'un monde de ténèbre évoluait en parallèle au leur.

Peu à peu, il se rappela des paroles de Tony.

**FLASH**

_- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi._

_Tony se mit à rire, franchement amusé._

_- Vous pensez vraiment que les démons vont chercher à secourir un mortel ? Votre âme est à eux maintenant, et vous avez fait ce qu'ils attendaient. Alors, dites-moi, Nash, pourquoi s'encombreraient-ils de vous ?_

**FLASH**

_- Qui est ce type Tony ?_

_- Je suis sérieux Gibbs._

_- Je le suis aussi DiNozzo. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?_

_- Parce que tu le regretteras ! cria t'il_

- …

- … _et parce que je tuerais pour n'avoir jamais su, acheva t'il plus bas, en affrontant, sans ciller, son regard._

**FLASH**

_- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça._

_- J'en ai vu d'autres._

_- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle…_

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

…

Gibbs sentait sa tête tourner, les deux frères l'aidèrent à rester debout.

Il peinait à réaliser mais il comprenait mieux maintenant.

Tous ces non-dits, ce désir de le tenir éloigné…

Tony…

_Tu aurais du me parler…_

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

Jethro cessa un instant de poncer.

Il en avait appris plus sur Tony qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Tony avait vécu pleinement conscient de ce monde qui échappait aux lois de la physique.

Tony avait fait la Guerre, lui aussi.

Il avait connu la mort, la douleur…

_Tu aurais du me le dire…_

Sa décision était prise.

Lui aussi se battrait.

Il apprendrait.

Il reprendrait le flambeau.

Il le vengerait, comme il avait vengé sa femme et sa fille dans le passé.

Il prit une bière, et la leva en l'air, avant de boire une gorgée.

Tu peux reposer en paix Tony.

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

Par-dessus les nuages, Tony les observait.

Il aurait voulu réconforter Abby, secouer Tim et Ziva, rendre visite à ses amis, et à Gibbs.

Gibbs.

Il respectait son choix.

Il fit son choix.

Lui aussi se battrait.

Il se retourna vers Castiel et accepta la main tendue.

Il avait des ailes maintenant.

Il avait rejoint les Anges.

Un dernier coup d'œil. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit autorisé à les revoir, mais…

Qui sait ?

0OoO0

_Adieu_

0OoO0

0OoO0

_Ou à bientôt…_

0OoO0

0OoO0

Fin

0OoO0

A priori, c'est un one-shot, et a priori, c'est la fin définitive de ma saga crossover NCIS-Supernatural.

Je compte sur vos reviews, qu'il s'agisse de réclamation pour une suite, de linchage (pas trop quand même, lol) ou toute critique... même si c'est pour dire que ça vous a plu ou non.

En tout cas, merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi.

Je vais peut être me refaire un crossover avec Highlander... Bah, qui vivra verra, comme on dit!

Bonne journée, bonne soirée ou bonne nuit !

Et merci encore!


End file.
